The present invention relates to a gas-solid fluidized-bed reactor, especially to a jetting fluidized bed reactor.
A jetting fluidized bed reactor in the prior art generally comprises a single horizontal nozzle, through which the reaction gas enters into the fluidized-bed reactor. Because of the existence of the horizontal jet, three regions are formed in the horizontal jetting fluidized bed: a jetting region, a bubbling region, and a dense-phase particle compression region. The region above the horizontal nozzle within the jetting depth is defined as a jetting region, which is a gas-solid reaction area; the region above the horizontal nozzle due to the jet being collapsed into bubbles (further than the jetting depth) is defined as a bubbling region; and the region below the horizontal nozzle is a dense phase particle compression region. Due to the suction effect of the jet, the particle density in the dense phase compression particle region is far greater than that in the emulsion-phase region. Since the particles are in a state of rest in the dense phase compression particle region, the reaction heat can not be transferred promptly, and the particles are prone to sinter in this region. With the local sintering range further expanded, the non-fluidized region in the bed would enlarge rapidly, which could lead to the reactor difficult to operate or even operation termination. Jet flow phenomenon occurs in many orifices in a distributor, bubbles generate after the jet is collapsed, small bubbles coalesce into large bobbles at a certain height above the distributor. The large bubbles will disturb the main jet to cause the main jet fluctuate strongly and the solid particles can not circulate well in the bed.
On account of the disadvantages in the art, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluidized-bed with partitioned distributor and double nozzles, which can not only avoid the local agglomeration of the particles and the operation termination accident effectively, but also broaden the operation range of the jet velocity and the pre-distribution fluidization velocity. Therefore, the non-fluidized phenomenon is eliminated effectively and a favorable circulation of the solid particles forms in the bed.
The object and task of present invention is achieved by the following technical concept. A fluidized-bed is composed of a jetting bed, a horizontal nozzle located at a side wall of the jetting fluidized bed, a gas distributor, a plenum chamber, and a cyclone, wherein an inclined nozzle is fixed at the side wall of the jetting bed above the gas distributor. The partition gas distributor consists of a combined gas distributor and a perforated gas distributor. The gas pre-distribution chamber is separated by a partition plate whose position can be adjusted according to industrial design requirements.
To avoid the coalescence of the bubbles (after the jet is collapsed) and the fluctuation of the main jet, a combined gas distributor includes three layers: one is a perforated distributor, and the other two are an anticorrosion fiber cloth and a stainless steel mesh, respectively. For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.